


this, our town of halloween

by skyestiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Holding Hands, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BRIGID, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), attempted humor, it's pure sap, like big time, lots of soft moments with lance's niece and nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestiel/pseuds/skyestiel
Summary: “Yeah, well, it’s written all over both of your faces,” Lance hisses. “It’s not a big deal.”Pidge taps her chin. “Oh, you mean Keith, the local introvert and your ex-rival, creeping out of his cave to go to a huge Halloween celebration with you and your little niece and nephew? Of course that’s not a big deal. Silly me!”Or: Lance invites Keith to Disneyland on Halloween and glimpses an entirely new side of the boy he has a stupidly massive crush on.





	this, our town of halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRIGID!!! i hope this is actually a surprise because uh that’s definitely what i was going for. you’re such an amazing, beautiful, talented person, and i really hope you enjoy this piece!! it’s totally sappy and self-indulgent, and if i did my job right, you’ll be grinning the whole time. there are definitely some details i included on purpose *eyes emoji* and i hope you have an incredible bday!! the title is obviously from the song "this is halloween" from the _nightmare before christmas_
> 
> thank you to moira for helping me finalize my idea! and thanks to casey for reading this over!! I hope everyone enjoys, especially bridge <3

 

 

In the beginning, it had seemed like a decent idea.

 

For years, Lance has wanted to bring his niece and nephew to Disneyland on Halloween. It’s common knowledge that the park goes all out for their celebration. Decorations and characters in costume, parades and special treats— the works.

 

And although Lance and the kids love Disney, none of the McClains have ever been.

 

“So, that’s cool.” Hunk wipes his hands on the front of his apron. He’s in the middle of cooking when Lance stumbles into their apartment with his brilliant plot. “Are you guys going in costume?”

 

Lance slumps against the kitchen counter, resting his chin in the cradle of his palms. “Well, I’m thinking of going as Jack Skellington. Luis is frickin’ _adamant_ that he goes as pirate Mickey, and Claudia wants to go as Vampirina. No surprise there.”

 

“You should go as Donald Duck then,” Pidge says, announcing her arrival. She waltzes into the room with her laptop tucked under her arm. Scooping an olive out of a can on the counter, she motions at Lance with it. “Or maybe Goofy. Actually, now that I think about it… yeah, definitely Goofy.”

 

“Uh, I will be the coolest Jack Skellington to ever grace Disneyland with his presence, thank you very much. I already have the suit and makeup picked out and everything!”

 

“I’m just giving you a tough time.” Pidge reaches for another olive, but Hunk swats her roving hand away. “It sounds like it’ll be interesting. As long as those little demons behave.”

 

“You’re one to talk...” Lance considers grabbing a pepperoni slice, but a glance in the package’s direction is enough to earn a scathing look from Hunk.

 

“They serve some of the best food, too, dude. I’m jealous,” Hunk tacks on with a sigh.

 

“So, are you guys still hosting our party? I figured you would even if I couldn’t be there the whole time.” Lance’s eyes widen. “Or, uh, at all I guess.”

 

“We might,” Pidge answers with a shrug. “Hunk and I have talked about burying ourselves in blankets on the couch and binging scary movies all night instead. He’s never seen the original _Halloween._ Can you believe that?”

 

“I’m not really in support of the whole _scary movie_ part of that deal, but I’m cool with a movie night.”

 

Lance narrows his eyes. “That reminds me, I wonder what Grumps-A-Lot will be doing.”

 

“You mean Keith?” Pidge snorts loudly. “I have no idea.”

 

“Probably nothing,” Hunk muses, “I doubt Shiro will convince him to go out. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’ll try. But we all know he won’t succeed.”

 

And that’s when Lance’s idea takes a turn. When his desire to be a conscientious friend gets him into trouble.

 

The infamous Keith Kogane has known Lance for going on a decade now. They started as academic rivals in high school. Enemies, if you will. The only occasions they spoke were during projects and class debates. If Keith calculated an angle to be 20.4 degrees, that meant Lance calculated 20.5. If Keith thought a U.S. president made a stupid decision, Lance argued it was the smartest choice. As a matter of fact, they once spent an entire biology class bickering over the phylogenetic tree. Which, by the way, is a considerable accomplishment.

 

When they went away to college, coincidentally the same university, Lance didn’t expect to see Keith again. Let alone on a daily basis. But of course, the universe had different plans and threw the two in engineering together. Thanks to Hunk and Pidge’s interference, Keith and Lance became hesitant friends. And after suffering through the engineering curriculum together, their “hesitant” friendship grew into something more concrete. Genuine. Also combative at times, but old habits die hard. Right?

 

And then Lance’s stupid, _stupid_ heart decided to step in.

 

Keith is attractive, okay. But Lance didn’t fully comprehend Keith’s... _appeal_ right off the bat. Their heated rivalry taught him to view Keith as nothing more than an enemy. Competition. So, as they grew older, and Keith began to fill out and mature, Lance couldn’t help but take notice.

 

And then, somehow, it got worse. Life would be easier if Lance only had to deal with his libido and persistent reminders that Keith was hot. But, no, the problem escalated. It _grew._

 

In addition to being one of the cutest dudes in the aerospace engineering program, Keith was also one of the brightest. He was loyal, honest to a tee. He had the sort of sense of humor that gave you secondhand embarrassment but in an endearing way. His hair was styled in a mullet, which definitely lost its popularity decades ago, but somehow worked on him. He was stubborn and temperamental. A true enigma— a closed book. And Lance desperately wanted to crack that book wide open.

 

Unthinkingly, Lance blurts, “Maybe I should invite Keith to Disneyland?”

 

For a stunned moment, Hunk gapes at Lance from the opposite side of the counter, pizza pan between his oven mitts. Pidge stops working to peek over the top of her laptop. Her eyes glint mischievously behind the lenses of her glasses.

 

“You, Lance McClain, want to invite Keith,” Pidge summarizes with a smirk, “Because he has nothing better to do?”

 

“He usually just comes to our party.” Hunk hops into the conversation. He sets the pizza pan next to the stovetop. “Do you think he’ll be up for it? Disney is gonna be packed.”

 

Lance shrugs and flashes an innocent smile. “The least I can do is ask.”

 

“Do it right now.” Pidge motions at Lance’s jacket pocket. “I’ve gotta see this.”

 

“Wh— what do you expect to happen? Stop making that face!”

 

“I’m not making any face.”

 

“Sure you’re not,” Lance sighs, resigned to his fate. “Alright, fine. I’ll call him.”

 

Pidge snaps her laptop closed and hops off her chair. Hunk gladly scoots over to offer her room opposite Lance. With practiced ease, they lean across the counter, eagerly watching Lance pull out his phone. He lifts an unamused brow as he presses it to his ear.

 

“Maybe he won’t even answer,” Lance suggests. “Maybe he’s busy, like. Working out or driving around town on his bike. Or something.”

 

Hunk rolls his eyes. “Or maybe you’re just impatient.”

 

The comment must reach Keith because the dial tone comes to a sudden stop. Keith sounds like he always does on the phone: tired and very much against the concept of phone calls. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Lance sticks out his tongue at Pidge who outright guffaws at his greeting.

 

“Not much, I guess.” There’s a brief pause. “Why are you calling me? Do you need something?”

 

“No! I don’t— I don’t need anything, geez. Can’t a guy call his friend just to check up on him?”

 

“Not if he’s you and has two opposable thumbs capable of sending a text instead,” Keith deadpans.

 

 _So much snark_. “Okay, you caught me. But it’s not because I want something from you. I was actually wondering if… if you had any plans for Halloween? I’m gonna take my niece and nephew to Disneyland.”

 

The lull in the conversation is much longer than before. To the point where Lance worries Keith might have hung up on him. Concerned, he speaks up. “Keith—”

 

“I don’t,” he interjects.

 

“You don’t… wanna come?”

 

“No, I— I don’t have plans,” Keith elaborates. Before Lance can get a word in edgewise, though, he carries on. “But we also have an exam in automatic controls that Monday. I should probably be studying. _You_ should be studying.”

 

“Not the whole freakin’ weekend, though. You’re supposed to take breaks every, like, hour or something, dude.”

 

His insistence earns some curious glances from across the counter. Pidge grins and mouths, _Someone’s persistent._

 

 _Shut up,_ Lance angrily mouths back.

 

“I guess that’s true,” Keith hums. Lance can practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Okay… fine. Do I have to wear a costume?”

 

 _Oh shit._ Keith is considering this? He’s willing to spend an entire evening with Lance and the gremlins? Lance must be dreaming. “You sure? I thought crowds weren’t your thing.”

 

“It’s okay. Plus, it saves me from Shiro and Adam’s idea of ‘fun.’’”

 

“What even is their idea of” —Lance makes air quotes, full-well knowing Keith can’t see them— “‘fun’?”

 

“It’s— fuck. Okay, Lance, I really need to go or Shiro will kick my ass.” There’s rustling on the other end of the line and the distinct sound of Adam yelling. “You never answered my question, though. Costume or no costume?”

 

“Uh, I mean, technically yeah,” Lance rambles.

 

Keith scoffs into the receiver. “Technically? That sounds— Yes, Adam, I’m leaving in a second!”

 

Although he has the courtesy to hold the phone away from his face, Keith’s cry makes Lance wince. He chuckles weakly, “I should let you go.”

 

“Yeah, uh, I’ll talk to you in class,” Keith breathes. “Bye, Lance.”

 

“Bye, Grumpy!” Lance manages to toss out before Keith hangs up.

 

He waits for the line to go totally silent before acknowledging the matching looks of amusement he’s garnered. With a groan, he sets a hand on his hip and glares daggers at his supposed friends. “Okay, stop that. Both of you.”

 

“Stop what?” Hunk flutters his lashes innocently. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s written all over both of your faces,” Lance hisses. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

Pidge taps her chin. “Oh, you mean Keith, the local introvert and your ex-rival, creeping out of his cave to go to a huge Halloween celebration with you and your little niece and nephew? Of course that’s not a big deal. Silly me!”

 

Heat creeps up Lance’s neck, burning quick like a forest fire. “I’m— shut up!”

 

“Dude, anyone with _eyes_ can tell you two have the hots for each other,” Pidge clarifies, “You’re not exactly subtle.”

 

“Yeah, but we don’t know how Keith feels.”

 

Hunk and Pidge have the audacity to exchange a pitying look. “You’re both hopeless,” Hunk bemoans, and Pidge nods in agreement.

 

Lance ducks his head and snags a slice of the finished pizza. He reaches for the remote with his other hand, propped on the counter. “It’s _not_ a big deal,” he mumbles. Because he can’t do this to himself.

 

The fallout from Keith’s rejection would ruin him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Keith snorts.

 

Lance turns from Luis, excitedly rambling about the costumed Mickey he glimpsed from a distance, to glower at Keith. His nose is scrunched in a gesture that is absolutely _not_ cute. Party pooper or not, he picked a decent costume for the occasion. He’s dressed in a black suit with the collar popped, red tie poking from between the lapels of his jacket. His hair is slicked back and every time he opens his mouth, Lance is met with the dizzying sight of plastic fangs.

 

Because of _course_ he chose to go as a vampire.

 

“What?” Lance asks.

 

Keith gestures at the building in front of them. “This is the ride you were talking about?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“But it’s…” Keith squints at the sign hanging over the entrance. “It’s called ‘Luigi’s Honkin’ Haul-O-Ween.’ I don’t see Luigi.”

 

There are so many important things to parse from Keith’s comment that Lance has to take a second just to breathe. As if Keith stumbling over the phrase ‘Haul-O-Ween’ weren’t detrimental enough to his health.

 

“Buddy, it’s not _that_ Luigi. It’s the guy from _Cars_.” Lance snickers into his palm. “You really thought there’d be— oh my god.”

 

“Yeah, Keith.” Luis pronounces the ‘th’ in his name with a hard ‘f’ sound. Lance attests it to the poor kid’s missing teeth. “This ride is Luigi’s from _Cars_! He has a tire shop.”

 

Rather than deliver a snappy retort, Keith lowers his voice and flashes Luis the barest hint of a smile. “I can see that. Your uncle conveniently forgot to mention it wasn’t the Luigi from Super Mario.”

 

“Okay, you’ve made your point, but I also wrongly assumed you’d heard of Pixar,” Lance sends back.

 

Keith bristles. “I’ve heard of Pixar! I’m just not a movie buff like you. Shiro and Adam are crazy about _Finding Nemo_ , so I’ve watched that one. Multiple times.”

 

“What about _The Incredibles_?”

 

“Uh—yeah.”

 

“And _Monsters Inc._?”

 

“That’s the best one, isn’t it?”

 

Lance’s heart somersaults in his chest. _Oh god._ “You’re valid but clearly in need of a movie lesson.”

 

“Guys, we need to get in line,” Claudia says, interrupting their debate. “It’s already pretty long.”

 

“Fine, fine. She’s right.” Lance takes a purposeful step forward and jerks his head in the direction of the building. “The sign says there’s a 45-minute wait. Let’s go, kids.”

 

He swears he hears Keith mutter, _not a kid,_ under his breath as they move. They skirt around the massive tire tower out front, painted orange in sections to mimic jack-o-lanterns. Keith lingers the longest as they pass. The sheer number of tires seems to stun him silent.

 

Once they enter, they’re confronted with the reality of the line. Parents and kids of various ages are packed into the space in chattering groups. The walls are furnished with tires, each with their own plaque. Lance reluctantly claims the end of the line behind a couple and their little girl. They flash Keith and Lance inquisitive glances as they approach. A paranoid part of Lance wonders if they’re passing judgment on the gay couple and their kids. He quickly shakes that thought.

 

“Well, looks like we’ve got a bit of a wait,” Lance laments. He leans against the railing and fixates on Keith. Who immediately buries his face in his phone. “Come on, Keith. Seriously?”

 

“I’m reading over the review questions Coran sent out.” Keith peeks up at Lance and then back at the screen. “It’s not like I don’t have the time.”

 

“Well—”

 

“How do you find the time constant for a first order system?” Keith recites. “Or, oh, the settling time for a second order system?”

 

Lance groans loudly and swipes a hand down his face. “Ugh, I can’t believe you. We’re supposed to be relaxing. It’s Halloween, and we’re at freakin’ _Disneyland_.”

 

“I didn’t have to come.”

 

The words sting more than Lance expected them to. _Fine_. If Keith wants to act like this, be Lance’s guest. But he’s going to enjoy the time he’s got like a sane, functional human being. He can only hope the thin set of his lips communicates his frustration.

 

“So,” Lance starts, focusing instead on Luis. The Mickey Mouse ears atop his pirate hat seem off-kilter. “What do you guys want to grab to eat when we get out of here?”

 

Claudia tugs lightly on Lance’s arm. “I wanna try the pumpkin spice churros. With lots of cream cheese frosting.”

 

“Wise choice, m’lady.” Lance prods Luis in the stomach. “What about you, Mickey?”

 

“A churro sundae! With the ice cream and the sprinkles on top.”

 

Lance nods along with Luis. “Good, good. Both fantastic choices. If you really must know, I’m going to try the orange sugar churros with the candy corn dipping sauce.”

 

And that, for some reason, earns Keith’s attention.

 

“Candy corn dipping sauce?” His brow furrows, regarding Lance like he’s sprouted a tail, maybe some wings. “That sounds…”

 

“Sweet? Exquisite? Delicious?” Lance rattles off. “All of the above?”

 

“I’d rather have a legitimate meal if we’re going to be here for a while.” Keith sneaks a look at his phone, almost guiltily, before meeting Lance’s questioning gaze. “Like one of the haunted chicken sandwiches.”

 

“What constitutes a ‘legitimate meal,’ huh?”

 

“Something filling? You know, if it has some nutritional value. Protein.”

 

“I guess the chicken sandwich has ‘haunted’ in the name, so I can’t make fun of you _too_ much.”

 

Claudia lightly smacks Lance’s arm. “Stop, you’re making me hungry.”

 

“Alright, alright. But only because you asked nicely.” Lance returns the jab and earns a startled giggle.

 

For the next ten minutes, Lance remains quiet. The three of them gradually inch closer until a dozen groups stand between them and the front of the line. Luis and Claudia are surprisingly talented at occupying themselves. They’ve been discussing their favorite movies and foods— because Claudia is a _hypocrite_ — ever since Lance opted to listen instead of gab with them.

 

Meanwhile, Keith is fully intent on his studying. It’s, you know, only mildly infuriating. He occasionally lets his gaze wander to Lance and the kids and yet he never breaks from his work. He never calls Lance out on his staring either, which is truly a blessing in disguise. If he pointed it out, Lance would die of embarrassment right there on the spot.

 

By the time only five groups remain in front of them, Lance decides to spark another conversation. “What should we do after we eat?”

 

“The Haunted Mansion!” Luis cheers, bouncing on the balls of his feet. As if he’s been dying for Lance to ask. “I wanna go to the mansion!”

 

 _Ah yes. Luis— always the intellectual of the group_. “I was thinking the same thing, actually. And then hopefully we can hit the pumpkin festival. Listen, don’t glare at me. Your mom will kill me if I keep you out past your curfew.”

 

“Yes, the pumpkin festival.” Claudia frantically jerks her head in a nod. “Definitely the pumpkin festival.”

 

Feeling a bit wicked, Lance addresses Keith. “What about you over there, Mr. Star Student? Does that schedule work with you?”

 

“Yes,” Keith hisses through gritted teeth. Although, the corner of his mouth twitches. Like he’d rather be smiling than putting up his usual front. _I wish he would._ “That’s fine.”

 

To Lance’s delight, Keith must notice the current state of the line and stashes his phone away. He mirrors Lance’s pose against the railing. And maybe Lance has finally lost his mind, but he swears Keith gives him a _thorough_ onceover.

 

When Lance said he would be the hottest Jack Skellington at Disneyland, he hadn’t entirely meant it. He bought the suit online a few months ago. It’s been a longtime dream of his, considering he kinda sorta had a crush on Jack Skellington as a kid. Veronica offered to do his makeup for the occasion and hadn’t spared a single detail. But even then, Lance has trouble wrapping his brain around the concept of looking _attractive_. The lover boy act has always been just that— an act.

 

Keith lazily skims his gaze over Lance’s figure, careful and considering. Like he wants to commit the look to memory. It's the level of intensity he reserves for challenging homework questions or strategizing for board games. No, more intense than that. 

 

Suddenly, Lance's cheeks feel _exceptionally_ warm.

 

“Great,” Lance blurts. He plasters on his best thousand-watt smile. “Time to have some fun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance forgot one important detail about this ride— about most kids’ rides.

 

A harmless detail until he’s there, at the front of the line, being loaded into a car with Claudia rather than Keith.

 

“Wait,” Keith protests as he’s guided off alongside Luis. “Why do we— why—”

 

“One adult to each child under the height of 48 inches.” The man urges Keith in the direction of the nearest car, painted a cheery sunshine yellow. “So, you’re riding with him—” he motions at Luis— “if your buddy’s riding with her.”

 

Lance watches in amused silence as Keith is led away. He barely manages to stifle his laughter. Keith gawks at Lance in wide-eyed terror as Luis gracelessly nudges him into sitting. There’s something about the image of Keith in his vampire costume, tucked against little Luis with his massive Mickey Mouse ears and pirate hat that— well, it makes Lance’s breath hitch in his throat. It paints a charming image, really, and Lance’s sappy self almost wishes he could pull out his phone and snap a picture. Quick, before he blinks, and it’s gone.

 

“Come on, dude,” the worker barks, motioning at a flashy red car a few feet away. “Go ahead and get buckled in.”

 

Lance obeys and hops in beside a beaming Claudia. “You ready?”

 

“Totally,” she chimes, arms folded in her lap.

 

Once everyone is situated, the cars begin their dizzying rounds. They start slowly. It gives Lance a chance to check out the layout of the ride. After some perusing, he manages to pinpoint Keith and Luis. Their track comes close to Lance and Claudia’s, like planets tracing lazy orbits around each other. On their first pass, Lance shoots Keith a wink. He’s, of course, met with a disappointed shake of the head.

 

As they stray further from Keith’s car, Claudia calls out, “Hey, Uncle Lance?”

 

“Hm?” Lance hums. The thrumming of the car’s frame as it progresses along the track is strangely calming. Although the tiny vehicles will pick up speed soon and shatter that peaceful illusion.

 

“You and Keith are really good friends, huh?”

 

Now— _now_ Claudia has his attention. “I mean, yeah, I guess. We’ve known each other for a while.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Claudia nibbles on her lip. “You guys are, like. I don’t know. I like hanging out with you even more when Keith’s there.”

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

Lance can’t help but be thankful for the thick layer of costume makeup caking his skin. The white does an excellent job of concealing his flushed cheeks. How does he even respond to that? He and Keith are bound to know a lot about each other after the years they’ve spent together. As friends now and even in the past when they were rivals.

 

Well, Keith might argue they were one-sided rivals but whatever.

 

“I’m sure… I’m sure he’d be glad to hear that,” Lance settles on. Right as the words leave his mouth, the car lurches forward a couple feet, building up speed and gaining momentum.

 

Claudia simpers, grin wide and charming, and the mouse whiskers painted on her cheeks stretch. The resemblance to her mother is uncanny. Lance copies her smile, although his heart leaps inside his chest at the memory of her words. His feelings for Keith are dangerous enough— the last thing he needs is the _kids_ getting attached to him, too.

 

His train of thought is interrupted as the car arcs in a circle, nearing the perimeter fencing. Claudia releases an enthusiastic shout as they slide forward in their seats, drawn by the motion, and are then pushed back into the cushions. Centripetal force has clearly taken to the riders as their playthings.

 

As the car leisurely circles back around, Lance glimpses Keith heading their way. Luis has slid closer to Keith since the ride began. Whether by choice or by the sheer will of the car’s motion, Lance isn’t sure. His pirate hat and ears are sandwiched between them. Keith is saying something to Luis, but Lance can’t make out the words from this distance. Luis straightens in his seat when he spots Lance and Claudia.

 

Keith lifts his head and— it’s almost too much.

 

He wears a grin wide enough to rival Claudia’s, baring his ridiculous fake fangs. His cheeks are tinged a captivating shade of pink or maybe it’s scarlet, Lance can’t quite tell. But it doesn’t _matter_ because Keith is smiling and laughing and, if Lance is correct, just finished comforting a flustered Luis.

 

Lance’s pulse pounds in time with the careening of the car. Once they’re as close as their tracks come to each other, Lance foolishly opens his mouth. “Hey, Grumpy!”

 

To his delight, Keith rises to the bait. “Hey, yourself!”

 

“I’m surprised your mullet is holding up with all this spinning!” Lance’s voice manages to carry even as the cars travel in opposite directions. “That hair gel must be magic!”

 

At this point, Keith is no longer within earshot. Lance slumps into his seat and an amused huff falls from his lips. _Frickin’ Keith and his Count Dracula getup._

“See,” Claudia yells, “That’s what I mean!

 

Dazed, Lance turns to Claudia. “Huh?”

 

“That!”

 

“Listen, you’re gonna have to spell it out for me. I don’t speak Claudia.”

 

“You _know_ , you and Keith!”

 

 _You and Keith_.

 

For the rest of the ride, Lance continues to tease Keith whenever they pass him and Luis. Poor Luis looks awestruck the entire time, clinging to Keith like a lifeline. Claudia doesn’t say another word until the ride ends. There’s plenty of screaming, of course, and cries of, “Oh my gosh!” And yet Lance can’t seem to escape her cryptic remarks, cycling through his mind on repeat.

 

_I like hanging out with you even more when Keith’s there._

_You_ know, _you and Keith._

Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Everything is dandy. Just peachy. And makes total sense— yup.

 

...Ugh.

 

Eventually the cars slow and glide to a stop in their original spots. The worker comes bustling out of his booth, clearly ready to usher in the next group of riders. Lance climbs out and Claudia follows with a little help from Lance. As she hops down to the ground, giggling, Lance falters. Because somehow— _somehow_ — he knows she has another comment on the tip of her tongue.

 

“What?” He laughs nervously. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I just,” she snickers between hiccupping laughs. “You two are so cute.”

 

 _Cute._ The word echoes menacingly inside Lance’s skull. Like Claudia stepped into his cavernous mind and shouted it at the top of her lungs. She thinks he and Keith are _cute_? She can’t mean together. She must mean separately.

 

Right?

 

“Claudia—”

 

Right on cue, Keith and Luis materialize out of thin air at Lance’s side. Luis’s hair is the textbook definition of windswept. He flounders about like he danced through a tornado, but somehow managed to keep his Mickey Mouse ears and hat on in the process. It’s a good thing he hadn’t been able to wear them during the ride or they’d be long gone.

 

And then there’s Keith.

 

His complexion has yet to return to its usual pale color. Lance doesn’t have the best view of his fangs, but they appear to have been fixed since Lance last saw them. Although Lance jokes about Keith’s hair, he’s astounded to see only a couple strands out of place. He’s reminded of what he glimpsed during the ride, of what Claudia said, and quickly averts his gaze to Keith’s shoes. “We better get going.”

 

The four trek through the gate and back into the park. Lance fumbles through his bag for the map. Throughout the entire process, he can feel Keith’s stare like a brand on his skin. Keith stays silent, just watching, but he’s standing close. Too close.

 

“Here it is!” Lance squeaks, jabbing his finger into the map. “Onwards, to the Haunted Mansion!”

 

Keith squints at the map. “Please tell me it’s like Luigi’s Mansion.”

 

Silence falls in the wake of his words. It’s Luis that finally speaks, no more than a whisper. “Keith really likes Mario, huh, Uncle Lance?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Packed” doesn’t even begin to explain the line to get into the Haunted Mansion.

 

The group amassed out front is considerably larger than the one they encountered at Luigi’s Haul-O-Ween. Lance can hardly contain his excitement as they draw closer to the mansion. Ornery crowd or not, the exhibit is still a sight to behold. This year, they chose a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ theme. Yep— the one and only.

 

Outside, a giant statue overlooks the crowd. The skeleton is outfitted in a Santa suit with a jack-o-lantern perched on its shoulders. Sparkling strobes of lights and garland tangle around the railings and pillars. A massive wreath hangs over the entrance, encircling a clock. Rows of lit candles and jack-o-lanterns line the rooftop. A carriage sits next to the line with more carved pumpkins and glistening garland. It’s a delightfully macabre clash between Halloween and Christmas that has Lance clapping his hands and bouncing.

 

They stand in line for at least an hour before Claudia mumbles under her breath, “I hope we’ll still get to see the pumpkins…”

 

The pumpkin festival— shit. Lance fixes Claudia with the most reassuring grin he can muster up. “Aw, don’t worry. We’ll make it before we have to leave.”

 

But as he studies the numerous costumed guests that lie between them and the entrance, he realizes that’s a bold-faced lie. They have a choice to make— well, _he_ has a choice to make, actually. He’s the one who volunteered to bring the kids. He’s the one who needled Keith into coming. When it boils down to it, this tough decision is his to make.

 

“It might not be too much longer. Besides, I think Lance is really excited to see what’s inside,” Keith answers for Lance in that uncharacteristically soft tone he reserves for the kids. It just about knocks Lance flat on his ass. “Look at his costume!”

 

“I know…” Claudia glances off to the side, at the row of pumpkins situated on the front of the carriage.

 

Lance combs the line in front of them. Sadly, it’s a slow-going process and people are ushered inside every fifteen or so minutes. He quietly inspects Luis. Little Luis with his pirate Mickey Mouse costume, the very same costume Lance's _mamá_ readily agreed to sew for him. Little Luis whose head is dwarfed by his Mickey Mouse ears and pirate hat. And Claudia in her black dress, pink puffy sleeves and batwings affixed to her headpiece. She stares dejectedly at the ground, kicking at it with her boots.

 

“Nah, you know what?” Lance flicks one of Luis’s ears. “Let’s go.”

 

“Go?” Luis blinks his big, round eyes at Lance. “Go where?”

 

Lance doesn’t grant anyone the opportunity to dispute him. He grabs Luis’s wrist and tugs lightly. “To the pumpkin festival! I said that we’d go, right?”

 

And the ear-splitting grin he earns in return is well worth the sacrifice.

 

Again, Lance finds himself hyper-aware of Keith’s piercing stare, boring holes into the back of his skull. The weight of it, the sheer strength, is staggering and almost makes Lance trip. He instead clings to Luis and keeps pushing forward. Away from the Haunted Mansion and the Jack Skellington decorations surely inside.

 

As a group, they weave through the mass of people parading through the streets. The actual exhibit shouldn’t take long to reach, but the crowds make it difficult to navigate the pathways. Claudia's short heels click against the cobblestone sidewalks. Costumed characters pose and prance around, waving at passing kids and their families. Chattering and boisterous laughter fills the air, along with music filtering from storefronts, restaurants, and exhibits. Finally, they come upon the showcase of artfully carved pumpkins.

 

“Oh wow,” Luis gasps and slaps a tiny hand over his mouth. Claudia grips his shoulder as she surveys the display in wide-eyed wonder.

 

The centerpiece is a huge pumpkin carved to mimic Mickey Mouse’s head. A slew of smaller pumpkins circles the base with stars carved into their orange skin. Light flickers within each one, the largest radiating from the gargantuan Mickey pumpkin at the center.

 

Luis takes off at a breakneck speed. Luckily, they're close enough that he doesn't get lost amidst the throng of people. A surprised laugh bursts out of Lance as Luis glares at the fence between the humongous pumpkin and himself. He even crosses his arms and _pouts_. The adorable stinker.

 

“Do you want a picture?” Lance asks although he knows the answer. He waits until he receives a frantic nod of agreement. “Okay, chill, chill—”

 

“Lance, get in the picture.” Keith pops up beside him. “Come on.”

 

_Uh._

“Don't 'uh’ me,” Keith chides, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Because apparently Lance short-circuited out loud. _Great!_ “Go ahead. I'll send the pictures to you later.”

 

Lance wants to protest, but the fond quirk of Keith's lips renders him speechless. Is this real life? This can't possibly be _the_ Keith Kogane. Even if the stupid mullet and gorgeous eyes and commanding voice— even if they all belong to the Keith that Lance has come to know, this _has_ to be a figment of his imagination.

 

Soundlessly, Lance jams his phone back into his pocket and moves in beside Luis. The other families waiting on pictures or mid-picture leave plenty of space for them to fit. Without any warning or prompting, Luis tilts his head back to study Lance.

 

“Keith is super cool,” Luis remarks with a small, secretive smile.

 

Startled, Lance’s jaw goes slack. “I— Yeah, I guess he’s an alright dude.”

 

“I like when he hangs out with us.”

 

“Yeah?” Lance coughs out a short laugh. “Even if he’s a Debbie Downer?”

 

Luis pauses in consideration. His wide eyes flit around Lance's face as if searching for something in the set of his lips or arch of his brows. A six-year-old wise beyond his years.

 

“He makes you smile a lot,” Luis decides, with a sense of finality, like he's been trying to puzzle it out all day. “I like that.”

 

Lance's heart thuds traitorously to the beat of “This is Halloween” echoing through the park. _He makes you smile a lot_ … Oh wow. Is he really _that_ obvious? Lance used to believe he did a solid job of hiding his feelings. Maybe not from his freakishly perceptive friends but at least from his family.

 

“You too, Claudia,” Keith says, interrupting Lance’s thoughts. “Get in there.”

 

He doesn’t have to tell her twice. Within seconds, she’s bounding over to where Lance and Luis stand. Wiggling between them like the space was made for her.

 

“Okay, let’s figure out a pose.” Lance props his hands on his hips. “I think I’m gonna kneel behind you two.”

 

“But what if— what if you can’t see your costume in the picture?” Luis protests.

 

“Well, let’s give it a shot and Keith will let us know. Alright?”

 

Luis hesitates but nods, wrapping his arms around his torso. Lance carefully crouches so that his knees don’t scuff the ground. Costume or not, the pants were nice. He _paid_ for these pants.

 

Once he settles into a semi-comfortable position, Lance motions for Luis and Claudia to scoot closer together. “Come on, act like you love each other.”

 

“That’s what mom always says,” Claudia pouts but silently abides by Lance’s instructions.

 

They leave a sliver of space for Lance to slide himself into. He maneuvers until eventually he’s able to peek over Luis and Claudia’s shoulders. “Give it to me straight, Count Chocula. How much of my handsome face is eclipsed by the Mickey ears? Or Vampirina’s batwings?”

 

“Count Choc—” Keith snaps his jaw shut. His lashes flutter, mouth shaping around a tired sigh. “You’re fine. His ears aren’t actually in the way. Neither are the batwings.”

 

“I find that hard to believe. Are you sure you’re not just trying to hide my beautiful visage from the world?”

 

“Oh, trust me, the world sees plenty of your _visage_.”

 

“ _Keeeeiiithhhhh_ ,” Luis whines. “The picture!”

 

Claudia echoes the sentiment. “Yeah, stop flirting with Uncle Lance!”

 

Flirting. _Flirting_. Lance can practically feel his brain melting inside his skull, reduced to a pitiful glob. A pile of mush complete with its own tombstone. Here lies Lance’s brain. It died as it lived— appreciating Keith and his stupidly cute face.

 

“I’m not flirting with him—”

 

“We’re not _flirting_ —”

 

Keith and Lance snap simultaneously, almost drowning each other out. Neither reacts well to the call out. To be honest, this isn’t the first time they’ve been accused of “flirting.” But something about it coming from Lance’s _nine-year-old niece_ is… unsettling, to say the least. Condemning.

 

“Okay, okay,” Lance babbles. His mouth is running away from him, but he can’t seem to rein it in. “They’re right. Let’s go ahead and snap the picture!”

 

Keith fumbles with his phone, and Lance swears he catches the glint of plastic fangs, as if he’s grumbling to himself like a crotchety old man. Holding it sideways, he shifts the phone up and down, side to side, back down again. His brow furrows in concentration, forehead creasing, and Lance aches to smooth the lines out with the pads of his thumbs.

 

“Lance, scoot over just a— yeah, there.” Behind the cover of the phone, there’s a hint of fond exasperation playing at Keith’s lips. “Perfect.”

 

Again, Lance sends a “thank you” to Veronica, wherever she may be tonight, for caking his face in makeup. The chalky white covers his responding blush seamlessly. Or at least he hopes since Keith continues to do that awful thing with his mouth— yeah, smiling. _That_. Instead of making fun of Lance or, worse, freaking out.

 

Then, it hits Lance.

 

Mid-shot, with Luis’s thin arm draped over his shoulder and Claudia’s arm around his waist. For the last couple years, Lance has been at war with himself. With his sweaty palms and lingering eyes, his pounding pulse and tongue-tied state. Everything changed when he admitted to himself that he, against all odds, had a crush. On _Keith_. A stupidly massive crush.

 

Since his sobering moment of self-realization, he’s spent hours commiserating about having feelings for his rival-turned-friend. And it’s led him to ignore an equally important player in the game: Keith.

 

After everything they’ve been through, how did Keith feel about _Lance_? Did he consider Lance as a friend and nothing more? Did he ever get creeped out whenever Pidge and Hunk made jokes? Which, by the way, they did on a daily basis.

 

Or even worse, what if Keith secretly hated Lance? Sure, Lance assumed their rivalry was a thing of the past. They’d moved past it ages ago. He knows because he’d always been the person to instigate Keith in the first place. There’s no way Keith still... or, heck, maybe he _is_ sick of all the jokes. Of the way Lance laughs at his sarcastic remarks and seeks out his company and has grown more comfortable with casual touches and—

 

“Lance, hey,” Keith cries. “You look like you’re about to throw up or something! You’re supposed to _smile_ for the camera.”

 

As Lance comes back down to Earth, he’s met with Claudia and Luis’s matching looks of skepticism. “Oh, uh. Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was just working up to it. Gotta prepare, you know?”

 

“Uh huh,” Keith answers drily but, ugh, of course he’s grinning. Like he could never hate Lance. _End me_. “Say cheese, you jerk.”

 

Lance manages to scrounge up a photo-worthy expression for the camera. Luis and Claudia squeeze in as close as humanly possible, squeaking out “cheese!” in unison. They smell strongly of candy and the churros they inhaled before the Haunted Mansion. Keith must take a few pictures before he’s asking them to change poses. Lance sticks his tongue out for one, throws up a peace sign for another, gives Luis and Claudia bunny ears in another. Meanwhile, Keith snaps each picture without complaint. And by the last pose, Keith releases an honest-to-god snort. It’s a laugh, Lance thinks, and a health hazard— an attack on Lance as a person.

 

“Okay, that should be good.” Keith swivels the phone and quietly taps away at the screen. The light illuminates his nose and cheekbones, the tips of his fangs pressed into the swell of his bottom lip. “You can stand up now, Lance.”

 

The three practically tumble over each other in their haste to reach Keith. “Lemme see, lemme see.” Luis stretches on his tiptoes and makes grabby hands. “Keeeeith.”

 

“Easy now,” Keith chuckles and lowers the phone to Luis-level. Claudia shoulders past Lance in an impressive show of strength. They bicker over the phone until Keith relinquishes his hold on it, accepting his defeat.

 

Lance saunters up next to Keith. The demons have devoted their focus to analyzing Keith's pictures. Even if the first ten, from what Lance glimpses, look identical.

 

Meanwhile, Keith unflinchingly studies Lance's profile. Lance forces himself not to turn or make a joke out of the situation. But— geez, is Keith even _blinking_?

 

Keith clears his throat. “Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

As if it's the simplest and most natural thing in the world, Keith snags Lance's hand where it hangs between them. And intertwines their fingers.

 

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ — so this is happening. Whatever _this_ is.

 

“I, uh.” Keith draws in a breath, and it provides Lance with the courage to lift his head. They're standing a lot closer than he remembered. Close enough to reach out and brush Keith’s bangs away from his forehead if he were braver. Keith’s eyes glint with anticipation. “I wanted to thank you.”

 

“Thank me? For what?”

 

“For inviting me.” Keith’s lips curl upwards, and Lance decides he would like to be on the receiving end of _that_ expression much more often. He’s been spoiled by this costumed Keith who softens around kids and spares a smile or two for Lance. “I’m happy I came.”

 

“What about the controls exam?” Lance narrows his eyes at Keith. “I haven’t seen you study for hours. Since, like… before we even stopped for food.”

 

Keith shrugs but refuses to let the motion dislodge his hand from Lance’s grasp. “I think you were right. I’ll have time to study tomorrow, and it’s not like I didn’t do the review questions yesterday.”

 

“Oh? Keith Kogane, self-appointed study guru, agrees that _I_ was right?”

 

“Don’t get used to it. I won’t pass my final judgment until after we take the exam and Coran passes our grades back.”

 

“ _Mean_ ,” Lance jeers, “I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

 

Keith tips his head to the side, sweeping his gaze over Lance’s face. “You’d get bored without me around.”

 

“I—”

 

“Who would I make fun of?” Keith drawls in a poor imitation of Lance’s voice. “Yeah, you heard me. I know the truth.”

 

“I never— hey! I never said that!” Lance tenses, instinctually squeezing Keith’s hand. “Okay, maybe once.”

 

Keith smirks and glances down at Luis and Claudia, who are currently engrossed in the same set of photos. Silence blankets them, charged with the tension of unspoken things. Lance wishes he knew what to say at a time like this. The universe has served the moment to him on a silver platter. _Ask him out_ , the wind whispers. _Tell him how you feel._

 

The wind, of course, should mind its own damn business.

 

“They’re good kids,” Keith says, matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah… they are.”

 

“Lance, I—” Keith cuts himself off. Lance watches in stupefied fascination as Keith’s brows snap together. He can practically feel the power of Keith’s concentration thrumming between them. “You should invite me more often.”

 

“Oh— okay, yeah. I’m actually glad you said something because I know you’re not much of a kid person, but—”

 

“ _Maybe_ ,” Keith continues, “Maybe it can be just the two of us? I’d be happy to hang out, the four of us, again sometime but…” He smooths his thumb gently over Lance’s skin. “You know what I mean?”

 

Does he? He can hardly remember his own name right now. Nothing feels real. All rational thought is lost to disbelief, to alarms blaring like someone set fire to his frickin’ _mind_.

 

“Yeah, I…” Lance swallows past the lump lodged in his throat. “Yeah, I think I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

_— 1 year later —_

 

“How did you even— _what?”_ Lance grapples for Keith’s trick-or-treat haul. Candy fills the neon purple basket to the brim. “This can’t be happening.”

 

“You need to accept the fact that people just… like me better,” Keith explains with a flippant flick of his wrist.

 

Between them, Luis and Claudia break their own conversation to jump into the dispute. Claudia sizes Keith up. “Yeah, I think the moms on this street just like Uncle Keith better.”

 

“There’s no way,” Lance objects.

 

A year ago, he would’ve accepted the loss. But this Halloween, he’s decked out in a full Aladdin costume. A purple vest frames his bare torso, coupled with baggy white pants and a tiny red fez nestled in his hair. His eyes are rimmed with black eyeliner and accented with gold. He looks every bit the part— and more.

 

Keith, on the other hand, decided to go as a gladiator. It’s a step up from his vampire costume last year, Lance will give him that. And, okay, maybe the amount of skin on display has Lance _sweating_ , but that doesn’t mean anything. Seriously, it doesn’t!

 

“We’re gonna go get some king-sized Snickers bars,” Luis announces before sprinting toward the next house on the block. Claudia snickers and rolls her eyes but takes off right after him.

 

Once they’re out of earshot, Lance wraps his arm around Keith’s waist and draws him against his side. He bends to whisper in Keith’s ear, “The moms only like you because you’re the hottest gladiator they’ve ever seen. So do a lot of the dads.”

 

“Really?” Keith melts into Lance’s hold. “Are you sure that isn’t your bias talking?”

 

“I’m positive. Unless…”

 

“Unless?”

 

Lance pats Keith’s stomach. “Unless they’re using you to get to your hot Aladdin boyfriend.”

 

“Where can I find one of those?” Keith twists in Lance’s hold, squinting down each lit street. “I need one.”

 

“Boyfriend or not, you’re still mean.” Lance softly grabs Keith’s chin and tilts it up. “I think I need to start celebrating Halloween with a different crowd.”

 

“Mmm, oh yeah, sure,” Keith hums. He stretches his neck, bringing their lips as close as possible without touching. “I’m sure Luis and Claudia would be upset if they heard you talking like that.”

 

“Pidge and Hunk might take offense, too, if I tell them at the party.” Lance brushes his thumb across Keith’s lower lip and coaxes his mouth open.

 

Keith closes the gap between them rather than continuing the rapport they had going. Even now when they kiss, Lance feels like he’s kissing Keith for the first time. Searing but soft, burning below the surface of his skin. Each brush like the caress of a flame, heat bursting from the point of contact and rushing down, down, to the tips of Lance’s toes. He brings his hand around to cup Keith’s neck, burying his fingers in his hair and holding Keith in place with the barest amount of pressure.

 

And to think, a year ago, he thought Keith hated him.

 

They pull apart for a moment and adjust the angle, separating with a little wet _pop,_ before easing into a gentler kiss. Languid, slow. An even exchange of tiny contented noises and breathy exhales of laughter. Bordering on the sort of kiss they save for the privacy of their homes.

 

“Oh no, they’re doing it again,” Luis gasps, affronted.

 

Immediately, Keith and Lance leap apart. They leave a good four feet between them, just to be safe.

 

Claudia has literal stars in her eyes as she beams at the flustered messes they've become. “Too cute!”

 

“You sound just like Veronica,” Lance whines.

 

He yelps as Keith takes his turn reeling him in. They must be a sight, both baring their torsos in a residential neighborhood, holding each other tight. What will the soccer moms say? Not that Lance cares or has any capacity to give a damn right now.

 

“Let's grab your uncle some candy,” Keith declares with a devious smirk. “Before he really starts to have his feelings hurt.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes they're in love and dorks
> 
> once again, happy bday brigid!! come pester me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiologist) and [tumblr](http://tobiologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
